Vendetta Squad
by Vaden28
Summary: While handling others' dirty work, Mandalorian mercenaries try to stay out of the Republic's way. With the Mandalorian War raging around them, they may get sucked into the very fight they swore never to get involved with.  Revan Appearance/New Characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Vendetta Squad**_

* * *

><p><strong>Squad Members:<strong>

Jatne Vanvarius (Best)

Nickname: Sir (Jatne vod)

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Species: Human; Mandalorian

Squad title: Vendetta Squad Leader

Armor Style: Neo-Crusader

Armor Color: Black

Weapons of Choice: Retractable Gauntlet Blades, Sniper Rifle, Twin Heavy Pistols, Assault Rifle (all customized)

Vadim Caden (Proving, Arguing; Fighter)

Nickname: Cakara (Night Stars)

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Species: Human; Mandalorian

Squad Title: Intelligence Gatherer, Blade/Sword Master

Armor Style: Neo-Crusader

Armor Color: Black and Blue

Weapons of Choice: Assault Rifle, Daggers, Throwing knives, Twin Swords

Salvador Xerxes (Savior; King)

Nickname: Talverd (Blood Warrior)

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Species: Human; Mandalorian

Squad title: Ordinance Master

Armor Style: Crusader

Armor Color: Green and Gold

Weapons of Choice: Double-Sided Vibroblade, Ripper, Disintegrator, Assault Rifle

Saam Yuislovia (No Idea)

Nickname: Beskarkot (Mandalorian Armor) (Strength)

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Species: Human; Mandalorian

Squad Title: Hand-to-Hand Specialist

Armor Style: Crusader

Armor Color: Black

Weapons of Choice: Four Mandalorian Blasters, Two Vibroswords

Abhay Daemyn (Fearless; Loyal)

Nickname: Baatir (To Worry)

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Species: Human; Mandalorian

Squad Title: Medical Expert, Mechanic

Armor Style: Neo-Crusader

Armor Color: Blue and Green

Weapons of Choice: Poison Darts, Assault Rifle

Ladimir Decker (Digger of Ditches)

Nickname: Venaliit (Venvhett) (Future Farmer)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Squad Title: Trainee

Weapon of Choice: Quarter-Staff, Ship Turret

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Oya!" _Salvador Xerxes and Saam Yuislovia yelled in unison as they went running through the forest of Kashyyyk. They leaped over roots and swung around trees as they followed their prey in hot pursuit. Dirt was kicked up and grass was flattened as the fully armored men moved through the low lands of Kashyyyk.

A blaster shot went sizzling by Saam's ear but a second one bit Salvador in the shoulder and he lost his footing. Seconds later, he was back on his feet and following Saam again.

"Sir, we're in pursuit," Salvador reported through his helmet's comlink.

"Good, keep following and avoid your own trackers," their boss, Jatne, said. As if to prove the importance of her words, another volley of blaster fire went whizzing through the trees from behind them.

"_Hukaat'kama_!" Saam yelled as he leaped over yet another root. "Speed up! We haven't got all day!"

"I'm working on it!" Salvador pulled a metal object from his belt and stuck a sharp end of the device into a tree.

"Well, work faster! Venvhett could have got it done by now!" Saam yelled into the comlink as Salvador and Saam continued racing through the woods, both the hunters and the hunted.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ladimir Decker, otherwise known as Venvhett, answered over the com channel from the ship.

"Ouch, that one hurt, Saam," Salvador said. "Get ready!" In the background the sound of Salvador's counting could be heard over the com. "3… 2… 1!" The device stuck in the bark of the tree exploded with a magnificent display of flames, engulfing most of their pursuers.

"_Kandosii!"_ Salvador yelled in triumph. "Only a few more left. You want them, Saam?"

"Sure, but keep an eye on our target for me while I remove the eyes of our friends behind us."

"Did you take your meds today, Saam? You know what Sir says about how important your meds are," Salvador cockily stated.

With a rough shove Saam made his way past Salvador and hid behind a tree to wait for the rest of the men. Within seconds they he could hear them scurrying about, trying to get over the roots and underbrush of Kashyyyk. By listening carefully he picked out two men; one approaching the tree he hide behind and another was scrambling around meters away.

With close to no sound, Saam pulled out his twin blades and slashed at the nearest man. With precise movements Saam was able to disable the man by cutting in between his armor plates before giving him a chance to raise his blaster. In a fluid motion he sheathed his blades and drew a Mandalorian Blaster. He leveled it at the chest of the remaining man and pulled the trigger.

Less than ten seconds after the fight had begun, Saam was bounding after Salvador and their next target.

"So, boss, are you going to tell us what we're after or are we just out for a stroll through enemy territory?" Salvador asked. He could hear Saam closing in so he slowed his pace to let him catch up.

"I think she just wants us out of the house," Saam drawled sarcastically. "We've been bad boys, Salvador."

"Shut it, you two. You've got a mission." The voice of their boss, Jatne Vanvarius, sounded over the comlink transmission. "You are heading into enemy encampment. They have little defenses, but the forest floor has many hiding places and you could be seen at any time. Stay alert. North from your position there is a cluster of buildings. In one of them there will be a ladder. Take that ladder up into the trees. When you get there I'll tell you your next objective. Until then, keep low and move fast. Keep this link clear until I com you. Got it?"

"Why does the link have to be clear? We've got sound proof helmets. They can't hear anything from us," Saam asked.

"..."

"Boss?"

"I just don't want to hear your nonstop talking."

Snickers could be heard from Salvador while Saam was trying an act of innocence, feigning disbelief.

"How could you say that? My voice is wonderful! Do you know how many people would kill to hear me speak their name?" Saam was pushing his luck with Jatne and he knew it.

Salvador was still chuckling as he leapt over a large fallen tree. Saam just barely cleared the obstacles as he continued to speak over the comlink.

"I mean really, boss? How could you _not_ want to listen to me talk?"

"Could you focus on the task at hand, Saam?" Jatne was trying her hardest not to yell at him over the com, knowing it would bother the other squad members that listened in.

A faint sniffle could be heard on Saam's end. "I'll try my best, if you really want me too."

"_K'atini, vod_!" To Jatne's disbelief she found herself fighting back her own chuckles. "This is pointless. You're up against Trandoshans and they blend in. The two of you need to watch your _kama_ while Abhay and I check the ship scanners for any ship movement through the forest."

The transmission went static as Jatne signed off. Now it was just Saam and Salvador.

"I think I see the encampment up ahead," Salvador said as he and Saam crouched behind a large dirt mound. They quietly scanned the area and saw five guards clustered around a fire in the middle of the small camp. "Let me handle this," Salvador said before chucking two grenades at the Trandoshans.

There was yelling, the sound of a minor sonic boom, and then silence. Saam peeked over the top of the mound to see that three of the five Trandoshans were dead while the other two clambered around in fright, disoriented. "I'll get the last two," Saam whispered before crawling across the ground to reach a nearby bush.

As the two Trandoshans staggered by Saam's hiding place, he jumped out and slammed their heads together. One hit the ground instantly while the other wobbled back before regaining balance. Without a warning the Trandoshan lunged at Saam, claws extracted. With the prowess of an expert, Saam pivoted to his left while swinging the rest of his body around. As the disoriented attacker realized that his prey had evaded his claws, Saam swung his heavily-armored arm down upon the Trandoshan's neck. There was a wet _snap_ noise and the Trando fell to the ground in a heap.

"I could have done that, you know..." Salvador mumbled while standing up from his place behind the mound.

"Yeah, but you'd need your mother to hold your hand."

"Who was it that took out three people? Oh yeah, _me_. How many did you get? Only two."

"I got two other people back there," Saam said while motioning with his head towards the way they had come. "So the score is four to three." He entered one of the buildings to find a ladder made of vines. After a glance up he noticed how much of a climb he had ahead of him.

"Remember that I set a charge and took out who knows how many before you did. I win, without a doubt," Salvador said while he and Saam climbed up the vine ladder.

"Cut the chatter, you two. I've got new Intel."

"Hey, sir, how're things going on your end?" Saam asked mockingly.

"Everything was fine until I had to talk to you again."

"Ouch, that one hurt."

"You'll live, Saam." There was a metal clanking noise coming from Jatne's end of the comlink. "Right now I need you two to head up the ladder and take out the turret that is positioned at the top. There will be guards that Saam will need to take care of while Salvador places detonators on the turret's neck."

"Neck, sir?" Saam asked.

"The part of the turret that houses all the important wiring and attaches it to the ground, Saam."

"Oh, I get it now. How many guards will I have to deal with?"

"There will be plenty to keep you busy. Try not to get killed."

"Thanks for the advice and your concern, Sir," Saam said sarcastically. "Can't you give me a more accurate number?"

"Not at the moment. The ship's scanners aren't _that_ good. Just know that it won't be easy. You might have to get creative with this."

"Remind me why you aren't here, Sir, with us, where you belong." Salvador continued up the long ladder while speaking.

"Because I have things I need to prepare for."

"That's kind of vague, _vod_..."

"That is the only answer you are going to get for now. Heads up, _vode_, you're coming up on the platform where the turret is. I've got to go for now. Finish off the turret and you'll see me _real_ soon."

"Did you hear that, Salvador? Sir is coming to see us!" Saam said in a dramatically cheerful voice.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translations:<em>**

_Oya _– Let's roll

_Hukaat'kama _– Watch my back

_Kandosii_ – Awesome

_K'atini_ – Suck it up

_Vod_ – Brother, Comrade

_Kama_ – Back

_Vode_ – Brothers, Comrades (plural of _vod_)

_Dar'yaim_ – Hell

_Sheb_ – Butt, Ass


	2. Chapter 2

† Vendetta Squad †

* * *

><p>"Where the <em>dar'yaim<em> is Abhay and Sir?" Salvador yelled as he strained to connect the detonator to the turret and stick Trandoshans in the neck with his double-sided vibroblade all at the same time. "Saam, get your _sheb_ over here and give me some cover!"

Naturally, Saam just ignored Salvador and continued to clash blades with Trandoshans nowhere near Salvador's position. After a many more minutes and even more swear words coming from Salvador, Saam drew his blasters and shot his weary foes at point-blank range. Before their bodies had time to hit the floor, he had wheeled around and fired rapidly at the Trandoshans that were closing in on Salvador.

For one moment the two squad mates breathed easily and the next there was the familiar sound of a rocket soaring towards them. Without a second thought both men rolled out of the way and took cover behind nearby crates. There was a loud _whoop _sound as the rocket connected with the ground and exploded in a mass of flames and shrapnel. After a quick investigation Salvador concluded that the rocket was from a hand-held launcher and it was short range. "Saam, you need to find that launcher!"

"I'm on it!" To Salvador's surprise, Saam ran out from behind his crate towards a stack of ship supplies. Another rocket flew through the trees but before it could hit Saam he dove to cover, landing on his stomach.

This gave Salvador the opportunity to track the smoke trail back to a branch that was farther down the platform and up a few meters. He quickly unstrapped his pack and pulled out a single thermal detonator. With practiced accuracy, Salvador lobbed the grenade up onto the branch before ducking behind his crate. Another small explosion shook the tree, sending vibrations through that platform.

"... I think it's clear now..." Saam whispered. He slowly got up off the ground and peered around the now charred, but still intact, platform.

Without delay Salvador went about placing the detonators. Once they were set, Saam and Salvador scaled upwards to reach branches higher up the large Kashyyyk tree. Once they were out of range, Salvador flipped a switch and the turret went up in a large cloud of flame, smoke, and debris.

The sound of approaching jet-packs was drowned out but the roar of the flames...

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>Saam blinked his eyes and shook his head to try and clear his vision. His head throbbed, his side hurt and after a few failed attempts to stand up he found that his wrists and ankles had shackles on them. His armor plates and helmet were gone, leaving him in his black under-armor bodysuit. His weapons were gone and he could feel the aftereffects of drugs as he struggled to sit up off the cold floor.<p>

"Saam? Saam, are you okay? Saam?" He could just barely understand Salvador's words but he managed a reply.

"Sal? W-what..."

"Stun grenade. They got us while our backs were turned and then they drugged us. Nothing fatal, I think."

"They _drugged_ us? The stun grenade wasn't enough?"

"They didn't want to chance us remembering where they've taken us too. You should take it easy, Saam. They gave you a heavier dose then me. You put up a fight even after the grenade so they figured you are more of a threat."

Even with the drugs still working its way through his system, Saam smirked at Salvador. "So... they thought I was scarier than you, huh?"

Salvador rolled his eyes at his squad mate before raising his metal shackles to eye level. "So how are we going to get out of here? Can you use that big mouth of yours to chew through these?"

At that very moment alarms began to sound and the heavy foot falls of Trandoshans running through the halls could be heard outside of their cell.

What happened after that seemed to speed by.

There were shouts, a short burst of blaster fire, and then silence.

A second before it was too late Salvador reached out with his shackled hands and grabbed Saam to drag him to the wall opposite the door. There was the sound of a timer counting down on the outside of the cell door.

The door fell inwards after a detonator blew the locks and a blue and green helmet peeked around the corner.

"You guys in there? Sir says she wants you home before dinner so get your _shebs_ moving!"

Salvador was the first one on his feet. "Baatir?"

"We haven't got all day! Sir is holding off most of the Trandoshans at the dock! _Move!_" Abhay yelled.

"Sure thing, Baatir," Saam mumbled as he staggered towards the door with Salvador closely following. After Saam nearly fell on his face several times, Abhay motioned for Salvador to help him through the halls of the Trandoshan base.

"Hey, Baatir? When's this sedative going to wear off?" Saam looked at Salvador as he frowned, making Salvador snarl right back. "I don't like being dragged around by this sad excuse for a warrior while I wait for my body to wake up. And where are all the guards? This place is empty!"

"Give it a couple more minutes and the rest of you should be working as well as your mouth," Abhay growled in his normal, irritated voice. "Most of the Trandos are at the dock where Sir and Ladimir are keeping them company while I'm stuck hulling both of your fat _shebs_ through this _chakaar_ infested…" Abhay continued to mumble to himself while the three squad mates made their way through the maze of halls that made up the Trandoshans compound in the trees.

The squad mates slowed down as they began to hear the sounds of blaster fire and the occasional explosion coming from a large door at the end of the hall. Without conversing, they all decided that that was the exit. By now Saam could see clearly and was walking on his own, to both his and Salvador's relief.

Abhay took a quick look at a data pad that he had clipped to his belt. He scanned the map that glowed dimly across its screen before turning back to Salvador and Saam.

"That door leads to the landing dock where Sir and Venaliit are busy at the ship controls trying to preoccupy the Trandos. When I say, I want you two to run for a stack of supply crates that are on the right side of the dock. If you make it there unnoticed then you can sneak into the ship through the emergency hatch on the bottom without them noticing," Abhay said while looking at the other two men through his helmet's visor.

"But, Baatir, where are you going?" Saam leaned against the wall trying to keep his balance as there was another ground-shaking explosion from the other side of the door.

"I've got orders to finish what we came here for. I'm going to plant a bomb on the main support beam that holds this place up. With that done, we can leave and go get our pay-check."

Salvador made a mental inventory list of all the things he saw on Abhay's person.

No bomb.

"What do you plan to blow it up with?" Salvador asked after double-checking that Abhay didn't have a bomb of any sorts other than the standard grenades. He was sure that none of the three squad mates had anything on them that was strong enough to leave a dent in one of the massive support beams, let alone destroy one.

"I was told that you had the explosive to take care of it. You're supposed to give it to me and make your way to the ship."

Salvador lifted his arms and spun around, showing that he didn't have any sort of armor, weapons, or his precious package with the bomb. "Do I look like I have a bomb on me?"

Saam instantly jumped. "Drop your pants, Sal; we need that bomb you've shoved up your _sheb_. I knew there was something up there that makes you so cranky!"

After minutes of trying to stop him, Abhay just stood back and let Salvador pound on Saam until he was curled up on the floor. He whimpered in between his words as he promised to thank the Trandoshans for the sedative the next time he got a chance.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>Salvador grumbled as he hauled the whimpering Saam through the halls of the compound. The satisfaction he had from beating his talkative comrade was quickly replaced with grief as he was condemned to carry Saam, yet again.<p>

Abhay could be heard swearing under his breath as he stormed down the halls in front of his comrades. Helmet tucked under one arm, data pad under the other, he glanced back at Salvador and Saam before reaching a hand down into a pouch he kept strapped to his right leg. With a tug he pulled out a long injection needle that held a light purple liquid.

"Here, give him this. It'll waken up his senses a bit more and we can move faster." Abhay handed it over to Salvador's free hand and then reached into the same pouch and pulled out yet another injection. This one was green and looked thick – like goo. "Give him this to dull the pain."

Salvador knelt down and helped Saam lean against the wall so he wouldn't slide onto his shoulder. Saam glared up at both his squad mates while Abhay handed over the green goo-containing needle.

Before Saam could object Salvador had crouched down and stuck the needle into his neck. Saam went to jerk out of the way but Abhay grabbed his other shoulder to hold him in place. If it wasn't for his training he would have yelped in surprise.

"You take care of him. I'm going to contact Sir and explain what our situation is. Maybe she'll have a suggestion," Abhay said in a strangely calm voice as he watches Salvador slowly inject Saam with the anti-drug. Salvador nodded without looking up, keeping an eye on Saam's face and the needle he held in his neck.

With practiced ease, Abhay slid his helmet over his head and sealed it shut, now in his own little world. He picked his data pad up and made his way to the other end of the white-walled hall.

"You're holding up okay?" Salvador asked quietly.

It took Saam a moment to realize that Salvador was talking to him. He didn't expect a question like that from his rival squad mate. Now that he thought about it, Salvador seemed to have tried to make the injection as painless as possible compared to what he could have done.

"Yeah, just beginning to feel where I'll have bruises at."

Salvador looked down at the needle and nodded. He almost looked like he felt pity - almost. With ease he removed the needle from Saam's neck.

"So you want this shot too?" Salvador asked while holding up the last needle.

"Uhhh, yeah, that'd be good, Salvador. I want to be feeling a bit better for our next round," Saam responded before trying to sit up straighter. Salvador pulled a bandage from his belt that he had taken off of Abhay before he left. He leaned back on the balls of his feet and started to check Saam for head injuries.

"Talverd."

"Huh?"

"Talverd. You can call me Talverd."

Saam made it quite clear with his facial expression that he was wondering if Salvador was the one who should be getting his head checked out. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side to see his face better. "Check and make sure my ears are still there while you're giving me the meds. I'm not too sure I heard you right."

Salvador bandaged up one spot that had a still-bleeding cut before kneeling back down to Saam's eye level. "You heard me," Salvador snarled.

"We've been squad mates for how many years now? And all of a sudden you decide it's a good time to switch to good buddies – Mandalorian names and all?"

"You've shown me that you are worthy of it."

"So I've passed some test of yours? A test that takes years?"

"You could put it that way." Salvador picked up the injection needle and quickly stuck it in Saam's neck while wrapping a bandage around his comrade's arm where there was a large cut.

After long minutes of sitting in silence with Salvador patching him up, Saam got the courage to speak. "Fine, but I'll only call you Talverd if you call me Beskarkot…"

Saam looked down at the floor as if he had been defeated. He knew in his heart that it was a very big deal for a Mandalorian to allow you to call him by his adopted name and that it was expected that the same honor was returned, but it still felt like defeat. Their Mandalorian names were not considered normal nicknames, but more of a way of respect and acceptance, not short hand.

To Saam's shock, Salvador nodded and stood up. He pocketed the medical supplies he had gotten from Abhay and then offered a hand to help Saam up.

"You ready to go get orders from Sir, Beskarkot?"

Saam groaned, answering the question. "Fine, but I'm still injured so remind her to take it easy on me…"

Salvador smirked, knowing that neither of them felt like facing up to their boss, and helped Saam find his balance before they made their way down the hall to Abhay.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations for Chapter 2:<strong>_

_Dar'yaim_ – Hell

_Sheb_ – Butt, Ass

_Chakaar__ - _Low-life, Criminal


	3. Chapter 3

† Vendetta Squad † 

* * *

><p>"Yes, Sir… No, Sir, they did not have their armor either. They have nothing." Abhay paced back and forth at the end of the hall and continued to attempt to fire answers back at Jatne as fast as she was asking them. He failed, and they ended up talking over each other but somehow she still managed to understand everything.<p>

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Saam and Salvador talking quietly to each other while the anti-drug made its way into Saam's system. Abhay looked the opposite way down the hall to make sure that they were still alone before pressing his index and middle finger back against the left side of his helmet to better hear Jatne rattle away questions over his helmet speaker.

"Well, are the boys okay at least?" Jatne asked. Abhay could tell by her tone that she was worried.

"Yeah, they're okay. Except Saam ran his mouth again and Salvador handed it right back to him. It took a while to get Talverd to back down but Saam had enough sedative in his system to help with the pain."

Jatne sighed into the comlink and Abhay could tell she was shaking her head. "Get them on their feet and get moving. I'm switching on the tracking device and we should have their armor's location in moments. Do you know if the bomb was kept with Talverd's stuff?"

"He said that he had it locked in place. I doubt they took the time to figure out how to remove it. Finding their armor is our best bet." Abhay looked over his shoulder again to see Salvador reach down to help Saam up. It made him stop in his tracks and make sure that somehow Salvador wasn't actually hurting Saam in a way he couldn't see at first. He highly doubted that in the time that he had left them alone that they had become friends and dropped their rivalry.

But, as much as he searched, he found no evidence that either was fighting. He spun back around and started to pace again as he heard his squad mates get up and make their way down the hall. "What about you, Sir? Is everything okay at the ship?" As if on cue, Abhay heard a loud eruption from the other end of the link.

"Venvhett is just warming up the place a bit, but we are still losing shields. These Trandoshans have rocket launchers and it's making Venvhett a little nervous. We are going to pull out soon. You, Saam, and Salvador make your way to the two suits of armor. I'm sending the coordinates now." As confirmation Abhay heard his data pad give a beep as it received the information. "Now get going. Let me know when you get there, and we'll pick you up."

"You said that last time and now look where we are…" Abhay muttered. He clicked out of the conversation and turned to his approaching squad mates. "We're moving out. I just got the location of the armor and we are ready to go."

Without waiting he started to walk down the halls and ignored his comrades as they both started whining. 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Vod<em>, are we lost?" Saam mumbled as he peered around the dark room. The three squad mate's surroundings had changed drastically as they passed through numerous rooms. Now they stood in the middle of a large span of corridor that was pitch black.

"No, Saam, I know exactly where we are," Abhay snarled as he activated his datapad and the dim, blue light illuminated a small part of the room. "We're on track, but these next rooms will be… tricky…"

"Tricky in what way, Baatir?" Saam asked as he blindly reached his hands out to find some sort of surface to follow, and accidentally whapped Salvador in the face. "Oh, sorry, _vod_. I didn't see you there."

"These next few rooms are all some sort of experiment storage. The rooms are huge compared to the rest of the compound, but they're all supposed to be completely dark. According to this info Sir sent us the lack of light is some sort of requirement to properly store these… experiments." Abhay drifted off as he glared at the data pad.

"So… what kinds of experiments are in here?" Salvador spun on his heels and searched the room for some source of light.

"I don't know. I think it might be some kind of supplies. They've been shipping in more and more over the last few months – like they're preparing for something. Maybe it's a large scale trade or shipment to other camps…?"

"So could that be why our armor is here – trading supplies?" Saam asked curiously as he walked up by Abhay to get a better look at the datapad.

"That could be it. They _are_ traders and mercs. But it doesn't matter. We just need to get to the marked point, get the armor and supplies, advanced to the support beam, and get out of here before it blows."

"Gee, what I shame. All this beautiful architecture will just be a smoldering pile of debris after I get to place an even prettier bomb on its underside," Salvador said in a sinister voice as Saam chuckled. 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"What kind of <em>osik<em> is this?" Saam growled as he fought his way through what felt like hanging, slimy vines. They had made their way through a few of the dark rooms and then found themselves in a similar room – but with new obstacles. "Baatir, you've got your helmet! Switch to night vision and tell me what this is! I can't see a _talyc_ thing!"

"It's… I don't know what it is…" Abhay mumbled quietly from in front of Salvador and Saam as he tried to make a path through the thick tentacle-like obstacles.

"Wow, what a lot of help! This is just great! What did I do to deserve this? When I told Sir that I wanted action, I meant I wanted to _see_ it – not get trapped without my armor in some forsaken _or'dinii's_ _dha _closest!"

"_Olarom bah haran, vod_." Salvador said while grinning at the dark outline of Saam.

"_Duraani, burc'ya_?"

"Stop it! I think we've made it." Abhay said before roughly shoving aside some of the tentacles.

"Ahhh! _Ner cyar'ika_!" Saam practically squealed as he saw the shine of his and Salvador's armor in front of Abhay. Without waiting Abhay used his datapad to shine light around the small break in tentacles to see the armor stacked on the floor.

"I didn't know you were a _buir_, _vod_," Salvador said sarcastically.

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?" Saam growled as he tried to push past his comrades.

"I was just _chayaikir_."

"Hey, you two need to shut up and get your _beskar'gam_ on so we can finish this job." Abhay unhooked his assault rifle from his back and propped it between the tentacles so they would have some more maneuvering room. "Now get too it!"

"Yes, _alor_…" Saam said mockingly as he started to sort through his armor. 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"Are you two almost ready?" Abhay asked without taking his eyes off the shadows in front of him.<p>

"Are you losing your nerve already? Huh, and I thought you weren't afraid of anything, _alor_. Hey, Talverd, guess what? Baatir is scared of the _dha_!"Saam said while attempting to balance on one foot while getting his boot on the other.

"Shut up, Saam, and let's get moving! We've got a job to finish! Sir will be mad if we take longer than necessary!"

"Oh! I get it now! You're terrified of _Jatne_! _Jatne_ is what you check under your bed for!"

"Watch your mouth, you _shabla chakaar_! You shouldn't talk about Sir now! Hurry up!" Abhay yelled at Saam as he looked over his shoulder to see him leisurely putting on his helmet.

"You know, _vod_, we're all just a little frightened of Jatne. She can scare anything with that attitude of hers. I think that's the only way she actually became the boss of this outfit."

"Uh, Saam, maybe you should…" Abhay was cut off by a new voice over their helmet comlinks.

"No, no, let him finish. It was just getting good. How, exactly, did I become your _al'verde_, Saam? Do continue, because I'm not so sure myself," a female voice said.

"Oh, hey, Sir! Uh, how are you today? What are you up too?" Saam said in a stunned tone as he came to realize that his helmet microphone was on and that a link to the ship was activated. He felt Salvador smack the back of his helmet.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just checking in to see if you were okay, and as I've found out your mouth is running just _fine_."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing boss! I was just, uh, trying to lighten the mood."

"Yes, I'm sure, Saam. Just get your armor on and get you _shebs_ moving. I want you boys out of there as soon as possible. Since the last time I put you and Salvador in charge of something…"

"It was all Saam's fault," Salvador cut in, receiving a '_how could you?'_ glare from Saam.

"As I was saying, the last time, you two got caught. So, now I'm putting Abhay in charge. Follow him to the support beam and then make your way out of there. You got that?"

"Sure thing, Sir. But what should we do if Abhay gets brainwashed by the _aru'e_ and orders me to kiss a tuk'ata?" Saam asked skeptically. Salvador chuckled as he strapped his Ripper on his back and listened to the conversation.

"Then you better do it, Beskarkot. And remember to wash your mouth out afterwards."

"Thanks for the reminder, Sir…" Saam mumbled under his breath as he made his way to Abhay. He adjusted his gauntlets before picking up his weapons and situating the straps on his shoulders. "Well, I'm ready to go. What about you, Talverd?"

"Hey, guys, I think I found something. Come take a look." Saam followed Salvador's voice with Abhay following close behind him. "Sir, are you seeing this too?" Salvador asked quietly, referring to the ability for each squad mate to activate a screen in their helmet allowing them to see what their other comrades could see.

"I notice it. It's all the more reason to get out of there. Keep moving, now," Jatne said in a stern voice, making Saam wonder what could make her so cross all of a sudden. Then as he came up to Salvador he saw why.

There were _eggs_.

The eggs were large, coming up to the men's knees and half as wide. They were a brown and purple in color with the same kind of slime on them as the tentacles. The actual shell wasn't hard. It was similar to flimsiplast but much, much thicker and the surface was anything but smooth. They were wet, oily, and all of them were empty.

"They're eggs, _vode_, and that's all you need to know and that's all you _want_ to know. Get out of there. By the looks of it, whatever hatched out of those things must be close. They're new-born, and probably haven't gotten far," Jatne warned. When none of the men moved she started to yell. "I said get out of there! That's a _ke'gyce_!"

They came to, and grabbed the rest of their gear before starting to make their way through the tentacles surrounding them as the dark once again engulfed them. This time Salvador and Saam felt more aware of their surrounding with their helmet's extra senses and enhanced vision.

"Ew, this is gross! Sir, what is this stuff?" Saam whined.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's some sort of protection for the eggs or maybe a nest."

Saam made retching noises inside his helmet.

Salvador took the time to ask his own questions while he used his assault rifle to move aside some of the tentacles that swung back over Abhay's shoulder. "Why would the Trandoshans keep our armor here?"

"They probably use the surroundings as extra security. If you didn't have the tracking devices do you think that you'd still be able to find your armor in the dark?"

"No, I guess not. Maybe the Trandos are a bit smarter than we gave them credit for. Well, not that it helped. We still escaped and got our stuff. But we can't help but be good."

"They don't know much about the effectiveness of Mandalorians," Jatne said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, we'll just have to _muun'bajir_. Hey, Sir, are you going to stay on the com for a while? I think Baatir is a little shaky and could use a pep talk." Saam could be heard snickering over the link as he listened to Salvador talk.

"Yes, I'll be around but only to keep you and Saam in line. But right now you need to pay attention. Listen carefully to what's around you." Everyone got quiet, even Saam.

The three men stopped in their tracks as they heard what Jatne was talking about. There was the sound of tapping, like hundreds of clawed fingers being drummed against a tabletop.

"What the…" 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations for Chapter 3:<strong>_

_Vod_ – Brother, Comrade

_Osik_ – Shit, Crap

_Talyc_ – Bloody

_Or'dinii_ – Lunatic

_Dha_ – Dark

_Olarom bah haran, vod _– Welcome to Hell, brother

_Duraani, burc'ya? _– You looking at me funny, pal?

_Ner cyar'ika! _– My darling!

_Buir_ – Father, Parent

_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? _– Are you looking for a smack in the face, comrade?

_Chayaikir_ – Joking, Teasing

_Beskar'gam_ – Armor

_Alor_ – Boss, Leader

_Chakaar_ - Petty Criminal, Scumbag, Bitch, Bastard

_Vod_ – Brother, Comrade

_Al'verde_ – Commander

_Shebs_ – Butt, Ass

_Aru'e_ – Enemy

_Vode_ – Brothers, Comrades (plural of _vod_)

_Ke'gyce_ – Order, Direct Command

_Muun'bajir_ – Teach them a lesson, Kick butt 

* * *

><p>Sorry there are so many <em>Mando'a<em> words in this one. I'm sure it's confusing and difficult to read.


	4. Chapter 4

† Vendetta Squad †

* * *

><p>"I think it's time for you boys to move…" Abhay, Salvador, and Saam continued to stare at the tentacles at their backs as if they could see through them. "Right now!"<p>

The men hitched their gear up on their shoulders and hastened their pace as they moved between the tentacles. As the tapping grew louder, Saam started to mumble to himself.

"I could use a death stick, right about now. Something to calm my nerves, something that I can always count on to be there for me…"

"Shut it, Saam. Concentrate on what you're doing. If you hurry up I'll let you have a whole pack of sticks when you get back, okay?" Both Abhay and Salvador couldn't help but notice how Jatne was acting oddly towards Saam. It was obvious that she was trying, in a twisted way, to calm his nerves.

"Okay…" Saam mumbled, almost dreamily. "But that means that you can't yell at me!"

"Alright, Beskarkot, it's a deal. But you need to get moving or else…" She was cut off by a loud screech. Before they could determine where it had come from, a dark, slimy creature shot out of the darkness and latched itself on to Abhay's back.

"Get it off!"

The creature had many long, wiry legs with two razor-sharp claws on the ends. Its head was abnormally circular with deep green eyes that seemed to look at everything and nothing at the same time. Its mouth was small and held rows of diminutive, thorn-sized teeth that thrashed at Abhay's neck as its thin legs tried to find purchase on his armor.

Salvador reached Abhay first. With a steady, armored hand he grasped what he thought was the creature's legs. With a hard yank he ended up with a handful of what was once the creature's abdomen. A thick, steady stream of green slime oozed down Salvador's hand and arm as Saam came up and wretched the rest of the screeching mass off of Abhay's back, threw it on the floor, and shot it several times with one of his blasters. The sound of the weapon being discharged continued to echo around the large room as Saam walked over to the writhing body and smashed on its head, ending it's already fading life.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>"What the <em>haran<em> was that?" Salvador yelled as he helped Abhay gain his balance again.

"I don't know, but its dead now…" Saam lifted his foot up to examine the goop from the dead creature that was hanging off his boot. "Sir, do you know what that was?"

"No, I don't know for sure."

"But you have an idea." It wasn't a question. If anyone knew what the answer was, it was the boss. And if she didn't know, she had a good guess.

"I'll let you know when you come back."

Salvador jumped in saying, "But what good will it do us then? We have these things following us," he paused to point a thumb over his shoulder where they could all hear more of the tapping feet, "and we don't know what they are or what they could do!"

"Shut up," Jatne growled. To their relief they could hear the sound of a monitor being activated and Jatne's fingers speeding over the controls. Tired of waiting, the three men started to move again while waiting for more information. "Here's what I got: They are subspecies of a bug genus that has been extinct. They will most likely try to swarm – going for your legs and arms first, while one heads for your neck."

"So, Sir, what do you suggest?"

"Keep it tight. Stay together and stay in formation. They can climb, too, so watch the ceiling and keep an eye on your feet for ankle-biters."

"I don't think I have that many eyes, Sir," Saam retorted.

"If you keep quiet and keep it professional I'll help watch your back," she snarled back. The men saw an orange light blink on and off before going green inside their helmets. Their armor could do many, many things and having a 360 view of what's around them inside their helmets – and at the ship - was just one of them.

"You're close to the door. I'll see if I can get you through without delay…" There was the sound of Jatne tapping away, and then they saw a light up ahead as the door slid open, revealing the next hall.

"_Oya!_ Finally! I want to get out of this place!" Saam said giddily as he leaped over some of the fallen tentacles and moved ahead of his fellow squad mates.

"Saam, above you!"

"Huh?" Saam didn't see the looming creature that was crawling towards him, but his squad mates did. Before Salvador or Abhay could take aim, the thing darted for Saam's head. He looked up in time to see white teeth as it opened it mouth, ready to latch on to his less-protected neck.

There was a flash of light, a shriek, and then nothing. Saam stared blankly at the spot he had last seen the snapping jaws of the creature, but couldn't see anything left of the monster. Part of his mind was screaming to raise his weapon, and another wanted him to try and make sense of what just happened. He could hear the loud curses of his squad mates, but they sounded more like background noise to him as his mind tried to pull itself out of shock.

Then a different voice filled his head.

"I told you I'd be around to keep you in line."

In that instant Saam's mind came back to his surroundings in a flood of senses. He could hear Salvador and Abhay scrambling to get to him, could smell the fresh scent of burnt meat and ozone. Cold sweat had formed on the back of his neck and he could taste blood on his tongue after biting his lip. In the distance he saw the familiar spectacle of his boss with her sniper rifle still poised in a firing position in her hands.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>"What were you doing?" Saam's feeling of relief was replaced with fear as Jatne stood up from her crouching position, balanced the long sniper rifle on her shoulder, and began to bear down on him.<p>

"_Osik,"_ Saam mumbled, both because of his near-death experience and the realization that he was in trouble – again.

He looked down at his hands to see they were shaking and one of his blasters was on the floor. At the sound of boots clicking, he looked up to see Jatne only a few feet away. Without pausing, she swung the end of the heavy sniper rifle to connect with Saam's head.

Saam felt the impact but he had zoned out of his body again. He only barely took note of the pain shooting through his head – his mind telling him it shouldn't be there because of his helmet. He scarcely realized that the armored person in front of him was getting farther and farther away.

Moments before his mind blanked, he blearily looked up to the black helmet that was leering down at his sprawled-out body on the floor.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>"How hard did you hit him?"<p>

"Was it really necessary?"

"I think you might have killed him."

"The next time you want to render him unconscious, _you_ can carry him."

"You gave him a planet-sized welt!"

"I've had to carry his _shebs_ practically _everywhere_ today…"

"So when are we going to bury him?"

Saam could faintly hear the sounds of Salvador and Abhay through the thick haze that was clouding his mind. He managed to open his eyes and was greeted with Salvador's frowning face.

"I'm alive?" was Saam's blunt question.

"Sadly," Salvador mumbled before adjusting his arm – which was around Saam's waist to help hold him up – and allowed him to look around to see the other squad mates.

He and Salvador were on the floor in another hallway, this one a dirty brown with dark grey floors that were similar to the scheme in the dark, creature-invested rooms from before. Standing before them was Abhay searching through his medical pack as he balanced it precariously on his knee.

Behind Abhay, leaning against the wall, was Jatne. Her black armor was pristine, heavy pistols polished, assault rifle slung low on her back, helmet securely in place, and the Mandalorian symbol was proudly displayed from its spot on her left shoulder piece. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her armored chest and her head cocked to the side while her long sniper rifle was propped against her hip. Even with her intimidating helmet in place Saam could tell – practically feel – her glaring at him.

Then, as he stared at Jatne, the memory of what had happened before he blacked out came to mind.

"Y-you _hit_ me!" Saam screamed as he jabbed an accusing finger at Jatne. He quickly scrambled to get up but was instantly restrained by Salvador.

"I think she more bashed your brains in than just _hit_ you. If you're smart, you won't even _think_ about touching your head for a week." Abhay didn't even look up from his bag as he spoke. He hopped to the side as Saam stormed over to Jatne after he fought his way from Salvador.

"Who do you think you are, hitting me?" Jatne didn't move as Saam started to yell in her face, impassive as ever.

"I'm the person who saved your life, or so I'm told." Jatne drawled as she moved her head slightly in Salvador's direction before leaning back against the wall again to stare at the ceiling. "And here on Kashyyyk, that means something to me, even if it doesn't to you. Should you have been in any other Mandalorian squad, you _would_ have been killed for leaving your position, and in doing so putting your squad in jeopardy." Saam felt his stomach tighten up as the anger that had filled him began to dissipate. "Consider yourself lucky I haven't kicked you off the squad yet," she looked down at Saam's finger that was still pointed at her face, "Unless you want to keep going and ignore the seriousness of the situation. Do you realize that I, in all probability, compromised our squad's position by firing off a shot? And do you comprehend that I went ahead and did so, against my better judgment and the overall importance of the squad's safety, to save _you_? I believe that I more than make up for hitting you in my rage and given right, with all the other things I do to take care of you, _ner vod._"

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>Without question, Jatne took up the lead of the squad as they marched through the compound. The argument between her and Saam had ended before it began, leaving Saam quietly following behind, holding his blaster, dented helmet, and yet another syringe full of some liquid he didn't want to know about that he injected into his system.<p>

After moving away from Saam, Jatne had quickly explained that Ladimir had dropped her off at a nearby balcony before he went off again to preoccupy the Trandoshans. She had hacked her way through their security systems and quickly made her way to the three man squad. She told how she had manually sliced the door out of the dark room from before, and that she was not in the ship the second time she talked to them over the comlink. Salvador had repeatedly asked why she hadn't told them she was coming, and she replied with that it wasn't important to their goal.

Jatne ignored all their other questions and started to lead them through the halls at a much faster pace. She had strapped her precious sniper to her back and donned the more standard assault rifle for the trek through the halls. Salvador followed her lead and readied his own assault rifle while holding up the end of the group.

Abhay kept glancing at Saam as he worriedly noticed that he wasn't acting normal. Saam's Vibroswords hung loosely from his back, the straps not retightened, and one of his blaster dangled from his fingers, barely being held in his hand.

With practiced ease, Abhay clicked his back teeth together and activated a private channel to Jatne.

"Hey, Sir? Is Saam going to be alright?"

There was a long pause, and then she sighed. "He'll get over it soon. I'm sure he's just shaken by the Legs."

Abhay glanced over at Saam again, only to notice that he was no longer looking at the floor, but the back of Jatne's helmet. _No, it's something else._

"Legs, Sir?"

"They're the creatures that are being kept here, the ones you fought."

"I thought you didn't know what they were."

"I don't. Well, not for sure. So I named them myself."

Abhay chuckled. It was a habit their boss had. She named everything, even renamed some things. But it was understandable. No one in the squad really knew her whole story, but the bits they had heard included that she was an orphan, and had to name herself. After feeling that hole in her filled, she felt that everything that mattered had to be named. As a result, she was the one who had decided on the squad mates Mandalorian names. Not surprisingly, she always picked the best ones for them.

"So how long will it be until we get to the support beam, Sir?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

Jatne walked up to a wall, spun around, and waited for Salvador and Saam to make their way over to them. "Roughly two seconds," she said matter-of-factly, leaving Abhay dumbfounded.

Within those two seconds, she tapped at her datapad. Suddenly the floor gave out beneath their feet and started to descend at a frightening speed. Gravity prevailed, pulling the four of them after the floor that was actually a hidden turbolift. After seemingly no time at all, their feet heavily hit the floor once again, sending them all to their knees.

Both Abhay and Salvador grunted and stood up while cursing to themselves. They heard Jatne suck in air through clenched teeth, much too uptight to complain about the bumpy ride. They looked around and saw that they were under the metal platform that held the giant compound.

To their backs was the main support beam. It was as wide as a capitol ship with smaller beams protruding from it to hold up the outer edges of the compound. As the wind blew through the support system it sounded as if it was whistling eerily. The head-sized leaves being swept around and the lack of light only added to the effect. But that was not what gained their attention at first.

Before them was the vast forest of Kashyyyk. Even with the many monstrously huge trees filling their view it looked so open. There was no trace of sunlight, only shadows. In the distance the sound of Kashyyyk's many inhabitants could be heard screeching and calling. The distinctive cry of the shyrack, the common squawk of the tach, and a growling katarn could easily be picked out from the many noises coming from the forest floor. The air was surprisingly cold to their skin before their armor's systems activated and began to heat the insides of their suits.

"Wow…" Abhay said, dazed.

"It looks so much bigger outside of the ship." Salvador started to walk to the edge of the unadorned platform. Jatne reached out and pulled him back by the shoulder and turned him around.

"No, we need to get this over with."

Salvador was about to protest when his eyes caught movement behind Jatne. "Beskarkot… are you _okay_?" he asked worriedly. He jogged over to the still crouching form of Saam.

"Na… n-no…" Saam managed to get out before throwing his helmet and blaster on the floor and all out sprinted for the edge of the platform, Salvador hot on his heels. He reached the end just in time as his stomach twisted. He fell to his knees heavily as Salvador patted his back, looking to Jatne for answers. She didn't voice a response to his questioning look, only glanced over her shoulder at Abhay as the sound of retching came from Saam.

"Uhhh, I guess I forgot to mention the side effects of that particular…"

"_What?_" Jatne snarled.

"Motion sickness," he responded as he numbly looked at the turbolift they had just plummeted with moments before as Jatne took up a position on the other side of Saam's shaking body.

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>No translations this time. I'm sort of making up for last chapters truck load of <em>Mando'a<em>.


	5. Chapter 5

† Vendetta Squad † 

* * *

><p>"Feeling better, <em>ner vod<em>?" Jatne asked Saam quietly as she rested her arm over his shoulders while their legs dangled over the edge of the platform.

He nodded weakly and glanced over at her now uncovered face. Her black, tied-back hair hung down her armor plates now that her helmet didn't keep it tucked up close to her head. Pale grey eyes scanned his face quizzically. Her pursed lips reminded Saam of the way a mother would look at a child disapprovingly.

On the left side of her neck, right below her jaw, there was a long white mark on her skin that caught his attention. It was one of the few very visible scars that the squad knew Jatne had. When it was still an open wound long ago she had simply laughed it off, claiming it looked natural for her to have it.

Saam disagreed.

Thoughts and memories filled his head of that time long ago, when he was still new to Vendetta Squad, but he shook them off as Jatne frowned at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, _Jatne vod_," he said as his hand absentmindedly rubbed his recently emptied stomach.

"Good, because we need to get going right now, or else we might get found out. This is a job, not a vacation." Jatne looked over her shoulder, but made no attempt to get up. Saam glanced back too to see Salvador busily planting the charges that would destroy the support beam and in the process tear down the compound. Abhay stood beside him, seemingly pointing out all the different things Salvador was doing wrong.

Saam couldn't help but laugh as Salvador spun on his heels, apparently fed up with Abhay's nagging, and started to yell in his face. The scene resembled an older brother warning the other brother to stay off his turf.

"We're one twisted _aliit_, huh?" Jatne mumbled to no one in particular. Salvador and Abhay were much too preoccupied to hear her, but Saam turned back to stare at Jatne's face. As she looked back down at him an ear-to-ear grin spread over his features. "_What?_" she snarled, a common thing for her.

"That's why you love us, right? 'Cause we're all crazy, and make your life so much more interesting?" She raised an eyebrow at him like he had just asked the dumbest question known to man. "But, I'm your favorite, right, since I'm the most loveable?"

To Jatne's horror, he started to swing his legs like a giddy child waiting for his birthday present.

_Maybe I hit him harder than I thought…_

"Saam let me check your eyes to see if your pupils are dilated…" 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything is set up. All we have to do is clear the area and activate the charge," Salvador said as Jatne and Saam came over to the support beam to eye the explosives. Jatne nodded to him – a way she showed her approval – before putting her helmet back on. The rest of the squad waited patiently as they watched her pace back and forth with her arms crossed, her stance expressing frustration.<p>

"What's she doing…?" Abhay whispered over a private comlink to Saam and Salvador.

"She's speaking with Venvhett. The kid's our ride outta here," Saam answered while trying to straighten out his helmet. The large dent left by Jatne's rifle caused it to sit awkwardly on his head. "But what's taking so long? We've finished our job, right?"

"Isn't this Ladimir's first time on a real job? Cut him some slack, he's never handled the ship in hostile territory."

"Still, the longer we're here the chances of getting caught go up. There may be Trandos after us as we speak. I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm in no mood to fight hordes of those _hut'uuns_…" Saam mumbled as he turned to face Jatne as she approached, apparently done talking with Ladimir.

Abhay leaned over to Salvador once Saam's back was turned. "Well, someone's obviously had a bad day." Salvador nodded vigorously in agreement while watching the back of Saam's head.

Jatne waved the three men over to the middle of the platform where she waited. As they neared her they heard the familiar beeping sound of a link being activated followed by Jatne's voice.

"Well, _vode_, we have some time on our hands. The Trandoshans trashed the trees around Ladimir so he has fallen branches to avoid. He's taking the longer route around the base so we've got to hold out for…" there was a pause as Jatne mentally calculated the time of arrival, "something like a half an hour."

"_Good_," Saam breathed. "I could use a break," he said as he moved to sit down.

"So, put up positions here, here, and here. I'll take this spot and keep an eye on everything," Jatne said while pointing out their positions on her datapad as Saam stomped off heatedly, swearing under his breath. 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sir, how come we always get the hard jobs?" Saam whined into the comlink as he pulled himself up onto a support beam high above Abhay and Salvador's hidden positions on the platform. Without the help of his helmet's visual enhancers and from that high up he could barely make out the crouching figures of his two comrades below.<p>

"We get paid for this job, Saam. Is that not good enough for you anymore?" Jatne snarled back as she, too, climbed up support beams that were across from Saam's spot. She seemed to be having a harder time as she had one arm latched around the cold metal beam, her other arm cradling her sniper rifle, a leg attempting to find purchase on anything sturdy, and another leg with her rifle balanced on it. Saam was very close to laughing hysterically at his boss. Better judgment told him it wouldn't be the smartest thing considering that her current situation was his fault, in more ways than one.

"No, no, why is it _you _and_ me_ always get the crazy parts of jobs, _Jatne vod_? How come we are the suckers stuck up here in the creepy rafters of this place while they get to hang out down there?" Saam asked while nodding to the below platform. Jatne pulled herself up on the beam but didn't bother to answer until she had her rifle back in its place strapped to her back and her sniper rifle positioned in her hands.

"I'm squad leader, so it's only natural that I take the heat more often than you guys do."

"Then why am I up here with you?"

"I said _I take the heat_. I didn't say I do the_ impossible_. The hardest job is watching you, and to make it easier you stay with me." Saam grunted his disapproval but didn't speak. "You should think of it as a good thing, Beskarkot. You're too valuable to lose."

"Yeah, well, I still don't like getting stuck up here…"

Jatne laughed quietly as she rolled onto her stomach to peer over the beam through her scope. "Don't worry; it'll all be over with soon." 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>"Saam, I'm going to beat your <em>shebs<em> when this is over…" Jatne mumbled to herself as Saam snored loudly. She continued to watch Saam toss and turn on the narrow beam while praying he didn't fall off in his sleep.

Once he had stopped his thrashing she clicked her back teeth together several times to activate the comlink to Ladimir. "Hey kid, are you almost here?"

She started to count the seconds worriedly as the static filled her helmet. When she didn't get any response she began to feel panic rise up in her mind.

_No, I need to keep it together. There's a way out of this. There always is. I just need to think clearly._

As if to mock her attempts, there was a shrill sound of metal on metal as three hidden doors slide open on the platform below. Within the same moment Trandoshans began to file out.

"S-Sir, what do we do now?" Salvador said shakily as soon as the squad link was on.

"Well, first…" Jatne inhaled deeply, "SAAM!"

"Thankfully theses helmets are sound proof, or those Trandos would have found us already…"

Saam sat up far too quickly from his nap and had a hard time keeping his balance on the metal beam. "Whoa, wait, what'd I miss?"

Jatne nodded to the increasing number of Trandoshans and quietly observed them.

They were searching for them on the platform.

They knew they were there.

"Oh, _osik_, I take it back, Sir. I'm glad I'm up here with you." 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>If Jatne hadn't known exactly what to look for, she would have never been able to pick out the well-hidden forms of Salvador and Abhay. Salvador had managed to fit snuggly between two minor support beams only five meters from the platform floor and was only visible to those above him. Abhay expertly camouflaged himself amid many multicolored crates, the barrel of his assault rifle peaking through the stack.<p>

"_Al'verde_, what should we do?" Abhay's voice was noticeably tense, but that was expected. He was the closest to the Trandoshans as more and came out of the doors. Three of them had already started to peer around the stack of supply crates. He was making an effort not to move. Their armor may have the ability to contain the sounds of their voices, but they couldn't become invisible.

"Keep calm, Ladimir should be coming soon. Just try to wait it out," Jatne said with resolve. As she spoke the seemingly endless flow of Trandoshans from the doors stopped. One of the more flamboyantly dressed Trandoshans started to hiss out orders to the others. Only then, as they started to break off and search, did Jatne notice something of grave importance.

Each of the Trandoshans had tough, upgraded weapons, not the average blaster.

"Are you seeing this?" Abhay whispered, his instinct to keep quiet kicking in regardless of it being inessential.

"Yeah, I see it much clearer than I'd like. Where would these guys get something like that…?"

"_Me'ven?"_ Saam asked, not believing what he was seeing either.

"That's an ACP Array Gun. Looks primitive, but that thing packs a _serious _punch. We've got no choice but to hang back. At this range we wouldn't last long."

"It's a bit showy but… it looks like a slugthrower! It probably wouldn't even get off two shots before it jams! What's the big deal?"

"No, that's some dangerous weaponry under the circumstances. It'll burn through our shields faster than we can shoot. Once our shields are down, there'll be nothing left to protect us against those LS-150's," Jatne said using her visor to zoom in on the abnormally large Trandoshans that stood by the doors. They had Heavy Particle Repeaters grasped in one hand at their sides. The gun was nearly as large as Jatne, had to be held and aimed down by the waist, and made the squads' Assault Rifles look like a child's toy.

"I've never actually seen one of those… Where would they get a LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater?" Saam asked, recalling what the weapon was. "They're too stupid to even remember the name, let alone learn how to use one!"

"I don't know. Either they are making an amazingly large profit on slave and supply trade or they're getting funded by someone. My money's on the latter."

"_Nakar'tuur, vode._ Right now I'm sort of in the middle of a problem." Abhay's voice cut their conversation short as everyone looked back at the stack of crates.

A lone Trandoshan had noticed Abhay's peephole and was coming over to investigate.

"_Osi'kyr…"_

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations for Chapter 5:<strong>_

_Ner vod_ – My Brother

_Jatne vod_ – Sir (formal, but I'm going to use it as a nickname)

_Aliit_ - Family

_Hut'uuns__ - Cowards (worst Mandalorian insult)_

_Vode__ - Brothers_

_Shebs__ - Butt_

_Osik__ - Dung (Impolite)_

_Al'verde_ – Commander

_Me'ven – _What? Huh?

_Nakar'tuur_ – Tomorrow

_Vode_ – Brothers

_Osi'kyr_ – Strong exclamation of surprise or dismay


	6. Chapter 6

† Vendetta Squad †

* * *

><p><em>"Haar'chak!<em> I think they found me! _Alor_, what do I do now?" Fear was evident in Abhay's voice.

"_K'oyacyi!_ I'll come and get you." Saam watched in stunned silence as Jatne started to sit up on the beam. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the barrel of her rifle as she moved to climb down.

"Hold on a second! You can't go down there! They'll see you and know that there are more of us!" Saam tightened his legs to better hold on to his perch and carefully leaned over to pin Jatne back against her metal beam. "You're _dini'la_! Let's just pick them off from up here."

Wearily, Jatne laid back down on her stomach. After a quick adjustment she had her sniper rifle propped up in front of her.

Even though their HUDs* had the ability to zoom in, she preferred to use her rifle's scope. Just as she had guessed, the Trandoshans were starting to circle around the compartments.

"There are too many to fight." Even with Trandoshans walking right below him Salvador managed to sound calm. "How close are they to your position, Abhay? All I can see is a giant LS Repeater** wielded by a bulbous Trando. He's standing right in my line of sight, the _shabuir_..."

"Way to close for comfort. I don't think they've actually spotted me, but I did shift positions earlier. Perhaps they caught a glimpse of my armor."

"So what do we do now? We can't just sit here and wait for him to be found!" Saam quickly blinked his eyes several times in rapid succession. His HUD zoomed in on the stacks of supply crates on the outer rim of the platform.***

"I say we fight."

"_You_ said, just a second ago, that there were too many to fight! Why the change of heart?" Saam scowled at the back of Salvador's head.

"Saam, quiet. He's right. we can't just sneak out of this one. I think I have an idea." He turned his head to face Jatne and watched skeptically as she slung her rifle over her back. "Guess what the best part is, _ner vod_?"

"_Me'ven?"_

"You get the easy job."

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>"Easy job, my <em>shebs<em>..."

Saam sat still upon his metal beam. He watched wearily as Jatne swung silently from beam to beam. Although she was silent he could still see the shapes that danced across the plates of her armor.

_Too bad we can't afford better cloaking devices..._

He clicked his back teeth together and eyed his HUD. Within moments a green light started to wink on and off from the far left side of his helmet. He then heard the sounds of breathing over his comlink.

"Any of you guys know what is going on?"

"No," Salvador said simply, "but I'm sure she's got everything under con-"

The distinctive sound of a sniper rifle being shot rang throughout the platform.

Five out of the six Trandoshans holding a LS Repeater hit the floor, dead. Numerous vital spots on their bodies had been torn through by a single well placed shot.

The Trandoshans only took a second to express their surprise before they turned towards Jatne, who was hanging from a beam by one hand. In her other dangled her sniper rifle.

"_Viinir! _Head for the platform above, I will distract the Trandoshans." Jatne barely had a moment to speak before the mercenaries started to fire on her.

Most of the blaster shots just zipped by her, but two landed squarely on her chest. Thankfully they were from a normal blaster and not the LS Repeater or the slugthrower.† Her armor's shield fizzled from the impact, but held up. Instants after the Trandoshans started to fire she hauled herself up on top of the support beam.

This particular beam was small and close to the ground. While Jatne was hanging from it she was nearly level with the Trandoshans. If they were closer, all they would have to do is jump up to grab her ankle. But for the moment she was safe since they were far away from her position.

The mercenaries, now taking notice of her precarious position, ran to get her.

"_Ba'slanar!_"

"You expect us to just leave?" Abhay shifted out of his crouching position under the crates. All of the Trandoshans were now running to get Jatne, their backs turned to the rest of the squad.

Jatne wasted no time trying to get away. Luckily for her, the lower beams were closer together and were within jumping distance. After making sure her rifle was secured to her back, she made to jump across.

Her armored feet connected with the metal, sending a jolt through her body. She swayed back on the balls of her feet but quickly waved her arms to regain balance. After righting herself, she jumped again. She was much more prepared for the landing and spent less time righting herself. After a few more jumps she was landing and jumping again within the same second, the Trandoshans chasing after her a few meters below.

"I can take care of myself. I have a plan. Now get moving, before they notice you! Abhay, you are still in charge!"

Salvador swung down from his perch as Saam scrambled along the numerous levels of beams. "I don't like this. We can't just leave her." Salvador watched the departing backs of the oblivious Trandoshans. "She can't handle all of those by herself."

"We have a job to do," Abhay replied, "and she won't be happy if we don't complete it. Let's move." Abhay quickly consulted his datapad before facing his remaining squad mates again. "We need to take the turbolift again to reach the next platform. I'll try to get a hold of Ladimir while we move."

Saam eyed Abhay as he dropped down to the floor, having finally reaching the last of the beams. A click of the teeth later, and he was speaking to Salvador privately.

"This isn't right..." Saam turned to look behind him in the direction in which Jatne had disappeared.

"Yeah," Salvador agreed. "We don't leave family behind."

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p>"I've got the ones ahead, you two take the side room." Abhay released another volley of blaster fire into the crowd of Trandoshans that were cowering behind support pillars in the hall. "Clear out the room then we can move on. There should be a door on the far side of the room that leads to a balcony. Ladimir, can you pick us up there?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm on it. Closing in on your location now."

Saam and Salvador took up positions beside the sole door in the hallway. "What took you so long? Why couldn't we get a hold of you when we needed you?" Salvador questioned. At his hand signal, Saam punched the control panel beside the door and the metal plates moved to the side, revealing another dark room.

With practice precision they filed into the room, sweeping left and right. "Clear." Salvador felt around for the controls to the lights. Finding them, he illuminated the room, his night vision automatically deactivating. He then motioned Saam to the other side of the room, instructing him to check the other door. "Hurry it up out there, Baatir. Room is secure."

"I was out of range," Ladimir replied. "The long range scanners were knocked out in the fighting earlier and I wasn't able to contact you until now. The ship has taken a beating. It wasn't built for this kind of close combat."

"At least it's not ours," Saam mumbled. "Can you imagine how upset Sir would be at you if it was our _me'sen_?"

"I'm trying not to."

"Have you been able to get a hold of her yet? We can't get through to her comlink," Salvador cut in.

"No, not yet. I haven't been able to track her either. I can't get a trace on her whereabouts. Hopefully she's okay..."

"You had better hope so, for your sake!" Saam pried open the door on the far side of the new room, growling. "This is all your fault!"

"_Me'ven_? What did I do?"

"You weren't here on time!"

"_What?_ It wasn't my - "

"Saam's right, you should've been there," Salvador cut in. His voice smooth and serious.

"That isn't fair!"

"You may be a kid, but if she dies it's your fault. I'll shoot you _myself_." Saam was seething by this point. "I won't even let _Vadim_†† have a go at you! I'll - "

"Don't listen to him, _verd'ika_. It's not your fault. Saam is just upset because most of this happened because of him." Abhay was still returning fire in the hallway but was obviously still paying attention to their conversation.

"How was I supposed to anticipate stun grenades anymore than Salvador, huh? How was_ that_ my fault?"

"Everything afterwards was entirely your fault. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't even be here right now. She'd still be on the _me'sen_."

"Again, how could I guess that? I had nothing to do with her decision to come after us!"

"You were the _sole_ reason she left the ship. You had enough drugs in your system to knock a normal person out cold, you had provoked Salvador into beating you senseless, and then you inject even more drugs into your system. You never take situations serious enough. You have a knack for getting into trouble and we also need to take into account that you haven't been yourself the last few days." The sound of shots being fired died down as Abhay finished off the rest of the Trandoshans. A second later he appeared in the door. "She noticed, as she always does. She has been worried about you. Being the person she is... can you see her just staying on the ship and not coming to check on you herself?"

Saam was silent.

"She is a traditional Mandalorian. Family comes first, and every single one of us is her family, whether we like it or not - whether we're blood related or not. She won't say it out loud, but we are all her brothers and she will do anything to keep us safe. You," Abhay nodded towards Saam, "are the youngest in her eyes. Even though you are older than Ladimir and myself, you are still her _vod'ika_. You have much to learn about being in a _traat'aliit_, and I'm sure she feels the need to teach you and protect you, just like she would her real little brother." Abhay and Salvador moved out onto the balcony, closely followed by a pondering Saam.

"I'm old enough to handle myself. I'm a man now, I don't need her to coddle me. She and Vadim took me in and acted like a real family to me for years, but that was a long time ago. She doesn't need to act like that anymore. I don't need a family to raise me anymore, I can stand on my own."

"You had better shut up and take it as a compliment," Salvador added. "You and Vadim get special treatment from her. Don't be disrespectful just because you think it is an insult to your manhood. _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_. Do you know what that means?"

"_Family is more than blood_. ††† Yeah, I know, but that doesn't change my age. I can take care of myself now."

"If she believed that and stayed on the ship, you'd be dead right now."

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad †<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations for Chapter 6:<strong>_

_Haar'chak -_ Damn it

_Alor -_ Boss, Leader

_K'oyacyi -_ Come back safely (as used in this tense)

_Dini'la -_ Insane

_Shabuir -_ Jerk (strong insult, can be considered a swear word)

_Ner vod -_ My brother

_Me'ven -_ What? Huh? (Depends on the context)

_Shebs -_ Buttocks (Depends on context for whether or not it's a swear word)

_Viinir -_ Run

_Ba'slanar -_ Leave, Exit

_Me'sen:_ Starship

_Me'ven:_ What? Huh?

_Verd'ika:_ Private (rank), Little Soldier (can be used as a pet name, which it is in this context)

_Vod'ika:_ Little Brother (more of a pet name in this context)

_Traat'aliit:_ Squad, Team

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din:_Family is more that blood (A sang in Mandalorian culture, a big deal to them)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes for Chapter 6:<strong>_

_*HUD_: Heads-Up Display. The view screen within the helmet, more or less.

_**LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater_: It's an intimidating gun that is powerful, but inaccurate. It burns through a 200 round magazine in very little time. It's so big and bulky that only the most trained of soldiers can use it. It has a bayonet attached to the end, too. Clone RC-1138 ("Boss" for those who don't know, from the video game _Republic Commandos_) called it a "Nasty Weapon." He's a tough guy, so you know that it must be true.

***In some armor there are advanced systems which allow the user to control the suit with simple actions, such as blinking a certain number of times, or clicking their back teeth. This is used frequently by the members of Vendetta Squad. Perhaps this should've been explained more extensively earlier...

† A slugthrower can be considered a 'normal' weapon. It shoots something _physical_, like a gun here on Earth. A literal bullet leaves the barrel of the weapon, not a laser. This is considered extremely outdated in the _Star Wars_ universe; however, any good soldier knows that they can be a threat, depending on what model and what they're shooting at. In this case, it's bad news for their shields, because it's a shotgun model.

†† When I introduce Vadim to the story this line will make more sense (not that any of you will remember or care by then). Just to clear up, it would take serious guts to stand up to Vadim, which is what Saam is saying he will do if Jatne dies. He won't let Vadim get to Ladimir first, he wants the first hit.

††† This will be explained much more in detail as we go along. However, should anything ever be unclear, let me know. This concept is _very_ important to the story!


	7. Chapter 7

† Vendetta Squad † 

* * *

><p>Salvador and Abhay scrutinized the holomap in front of them while Saam leaned over Ladimir's shoulder, eyeing the outside of the suspended compound. They had safely made it onboard their borrowed ship and were scanning for any signs of Jatne. They had first scanned the area around her last known whereabouts, but came up with nothing. Now all they could do was circle around and hope to find her.<p>

"Any luck with the scanner?" Saam asked.

"No, nothing here. Nothing on the comlinks either," Salvador replied as he continued to shift through the scanners readings. "Abhay, any ideas where she might be? We have the compound schematics, right? Maybe we can figure out where she would go."

"Yeah, I've got it right here. She could've followed the outer platform under the compound to here," he pointed to what looked to be an airshaft, "and that could potentially lead her to this area above..."

"Where do you think we should start?" Saam looked back at Abhay, ready to relay his instructions to Ladimir who was busy maneuvering around trees.

"We can try here, at the area straight above the end of the outer platform, it's where she would end up, but it's - "

Without warning the ship rocked to the side, away from the compound, and knocked all three standing men to the floor. Ladimir quickly grabbed the controls and struggled to right the ship. The occupants could hear the sound of an explosion not too far away, followed by groaning metal.

"Did you set off the explosives already? We haven't found _alor_ yet!" Saam accused, pointing a finger at Salvador as he moved to stand back up.

"That wasn't me, I swear! That was a much smaller explosive! We wouldn't be here if I had activated the detonator! We'd be smeared all over the trees from the shockwave!" Salvador struggled to get to his feet but could only find purchase when Abhay helped him up.

"Look at the scanners..." Abhay pointed to an area on the holomap, bring attention to a red spot.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, that's heat. It's probably from an explosion - at the end of the platform..." 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p>Ladimir quickly moved the ship to the indicted spot on the holomap. Abandoning their stations, Salvador and Abhay crowded around him and Saam in the cockpit.<p>

"Keep your eyes open, we don't want to miss her."

"Gee thanks Baatir. I was thinking of getting some shut eye. Silly me, probably a better idea to keep looking for _alor_." Saam said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Saam. He was just saying..." Salvador interjected.

"Strange that you say that within the same hour of claiming I don't appreciate _alor_! This is serious!"

"That's not what I - ugh. Never mind..."

"We were just saying that you should be more aware and empathetic to..." Salvador gave Abhay a sideways glance, causing him to shut his mouth. Meanwhile Saam continued to fume.

_He's in one of his moods. Leave him be for now,_ Salvador mouthed to his comrade.

_He is taking this to extreme levels... What do we do?_ Abhay breathed.

_Nothing for now. Jatne can handle him. She'll have too._

_Is that smart?_

"What are you two whispering about? What, you aren't concerned about Sir, is that it? Sorry if we're taking up your precious time. I certainly hope we aren't keeping you from your busy schedule!" Saam was turning red in the face by this point.

"_Ne'johaa, utreekov_! You know how capable she is! I'm sure she's fine! Calm the hell down, you aren't helping! Now you're just acting out because we said you're an _ik'aad_ who everyone thinks needs babysitting, including _Jatne_!" Salvador, losing all sense of calm, moved around the pilot's seat to square off with Saam, who was already curling his hands into fists.

"Hey! _Udesii_! We're almost there!" Ladimir looked at the two men in fighting positions and realized that they weren't listening to a word he said. He glanced at Abhay who was watching silently from the sidelines. "Do something! This isn't the time!"

Abhay looked serenely down at Ladimir, giving him chills. "There is always time for these two to fight." He looked back up at the men on the other side of the cockpit.

"You more or less said that I don't _care_ how much _alor_ loves us! I _know_, better than you, just how much Mandalorian bonds mean! I _know_ what it means to be a Mando family! And I _know_ that she would give her life for us just as fast as I would! So don't you dare _ever_ say that I don't!"

"That's not what you said earlier! You said, and I quote, 'I'm old enough to handle myself. I'm a man now, I don't need her to coddle me.' You have no right to say that when you act like an _ik'aad_ all the time and make Jatne worry! You have to make a decision: either accept that Jatne will always be putting herself in danger because of you and that any harm that comes to her is your fault, or else _grow up_! It's time that you learned proper _bajur_!"

"I went through _bajur_ just as well as you! Keep in mind who has known her longer than you! She taught me everything I know!" Saam leaned forward, further invading Salvador's space.

"Yeah? What about the _Resol'nare_? Did she go over that?" Salvador's eyes narrowed on Saam's face. "You recall what that means, don't you?"

"Guys, isn't this _ori'suumyc_? Seriously, we are almost there..." Ladimir looked worriedly at the two crazed squad mates.

"The Six Actions. Yeah, I know what it means."

"What is one of the most important steps?"

"Defend the family. Yeah, I know, but I don't - "

"Every time you put your family in danger because of your stupid antics, you take steps away from _manda_. Just know that. It's insulting when you continue to hurt the _aliit_. Learn your place. Regardless of what anyone else says, it is important - to all of us."

Saam continued to stare menacingly at Salvador but his body posture had relaxed a degree. "I know what I'm doing. I know what it is to be Mandalorian, and I don't plan on letting anyone down. I'll make our clan proud."

"Then start with Jatne. She enjoys teaching you and having someone to keep under her wing, but why don't you make her job easier. It's times like these that she needs someone to watch her back, not throw the whole family into jeopardy." Salvador noticeably backed down, widening the space between himself and Saam.

"Uh, guys, we've got a serious problem..." Ladimir, having decided to stay out of the conversation after _manda_ was brought up, was staring intently out of the cockpit. His voice was quiet and it cracked half way through.

"What do you see?" Abhay turned from the spectacle Saam and Salvador were creating to look over Ladimir's shoulder. "Oh, _osik_..."

The squad looked out at the platform. There, lying on her back, was Jatne. A large portion of the platform was missing. Judging from the damage to the surrounding trees it was easily assumed it had fallen down into the undergrowth. The shredded metal around the hole was charred a dark black from what was obviously an explosion. The support beams and surrounding structures were torn and jagged, having been blow from their normal positions.

Protruding from Jatne's stomach was a large piece of sharp metal - a former piece of the platform.

Abhay - not needing any sort of prodding - ran to the supply room.

"Quick, get us down there." Salvador turned to Saam. "We're going to get her. I don't see any Trandoshans around. Whatever that explosion was, it must've gotten them." His voice wasn't raised, but it was very strained. "We'll get there in time." He nodded his head, as if doing so would confirm it. "We will."

Saam nodded, subconsciously tightening the straps that held his vibroswords in place out of nervous habit. He continued to stare out at Jatne's unconscious form, not looking at Salvador.

"_Haar'chak_, I need a death stick."

Salvador threw a helmet to Saam after secure his to the rest of his armor. "Let's get to the ramp so we can retrieve her faster."

Saam dazedly looked away as the ship moved closer to Jatne. Turning the ship around, Ladimir started to line the ship up with the platform.

Finally waking up from his daze Saam put on his helmet and jogged after Salvador to the back of the ship. Passing Abhay in the storage room, he stopped. "Are you going to be ready for her?" his voice was unnaturally weak.

"Yeah, I'll be set up in the medical bay. Go, hurry up and drag her in here. Looking at the size of the metal shrapnel, I'm going to guess that we don't have much time." Without looking up Abhay continued to pack up his medical kit. Once he was finished he roughly shoved Saam out of the way to head to the med bay.

Saam once again pulled himself from a daze only to sprint the rest of the way to the ramp. "Abhay says we need to hurry." He said to Salvador before clicking his back teeth to open a comlink to the cockpit. "Ladimir, move your _sheb_!"

"Almost..." The sounds of the lock on the ramp disengaging reach their ears. "Go!"

Even before the ramp was halfway down the two squad mates were twisting through the opening. Using their upper body strength they launched themselves onto what remained of the metal flooring, rolled and landed standing up, instantly breaking into a sprint.

Salvador reached her first, pulling her head on his lap and quickly assessing the damage. "We'll have to move her. You grab her feet and watch that we don't shift the metal too much. Get a hold of Abhay and ask if we can get it out of her now before lifting her body." Salvador took a moment's break from snapping orders to look at Jatne's face. "_Al'verde_, can you hear me? Come on, say something. Tell me what to do." It was at this point that Salvador finally started to lose his nerve. His voice started to waver and his breathing started to increase pace.

She didn't answer with words, but she did take a deep breath, incidentally moving the metal sticking out of her abdomen. She whimpered weakly before shallowly breathing through her mouth in gasps.

Salvador looked up to see Saam's hands hovering over the sides of the injury. "We've got to move... We need to get her out of here _now_!" Saam exclaimed as he shifted onto his heels and wrapped his hands around her ankles.

Salvador moved just as fast, adjusting his arms under her shoulders. They stood up slowly, lifting her motionless body from the ground.

Now at a better angle, Saam moved forward to hook his arms under the backs her knees to put less stress on her abdomen. He felt his stomach clench when he felt slick, warm blood coat his gloves.

Without another word they shuffled over to the ramp, which was by now all the way down, spanning the distance between the ship and the platform. Saam kept an eye on his feet as he moved up onto the ramp, all the while making sure not to jostle Jatne. Salvador followed his lead, moving her crippled body safely into the ship.

Once they were in the familiar, level area of the ship they picked up their pace. They hurriedly moved her into the medical bay where Abhay was already pulling out surgical supplies, bandages, and disinfectant, along with numerous other items.

"Set her down here," he said, motioning to the prepared examination table.

Salvador, by now breathing heavily and nearly out of breath, swung around to lift her head up onto the table. Saam moved with him and adjusted her legs on the cold metal surface.

Thanks to the aid of the illuminators that ran along the side of the table the squad mates could now see the extent of the damage. There were many small pieces of metal that had managed to burrow into her body through the thin areas around the plates of armor. The under armor held them in place, not letting them drop from her body. The large piece of debris that they had all noticed earlier was wedged under the chest plate and above the numerous smaller plates that normally guarded her stomach. It looked as though it would've gone straight through her if it wasn't for a particularly jagged edge that was caught on one of the small plates.

Blood ran throughout the cracks in her armor, giving it a disturbing look. The flow of it had not slowed and was now collecting on the table, only to slowly drip off the sides.

"I'm going to need to pull these out now. Someone might want to hold her down. This is going to hurt like hell." Abhay firmly planted his feet on the ground and positioned himself above her level body.

"I got her." Saam swallowed thickly as he quickly maneuvered around the table. He put his hands on her shoulders, firmly grasping her, before mentally bracing himself. Salvador stood back and looked at the floor, allowing his eyes to follow the growing trail of blood there - anything to take his mind away from what was happening in the room.

"Ready?" Abhay asked while his gloved hands wound around the largest piece of metal. No one answered but he continued anyways. "We'll get the worst done first, right? Here we go..."

_Please let her live..._ they all thought in their minds as the sound of her pained shrieks and sanity-shattering screams rang through the ship. 

* * *

><p>† Vendetta Squad † <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations for Chapter 7:<strong>_

_Alor -_ Leader, Boss

_Ne'johaa, utreekov_ - shut up, idiot

_Ik'aad_ - baby, child under three

_Udesii_ - calm down

_Bajur_ - education, preparation for life and survival in Mandalorian culture

_Resol'nare_ - The Six Actions

_Ori'suumyc_ - one step too far, outrageous

_Manda_ - the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body, and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like

_Aliit_ - clan name, family

_Osik_ - dung (lit.), shit


	8. Chapter 8

† Vendetta Squad †

Saam vaguely acknowledged the chilled rain falling down the back of his neck and soaking into his collar. His black shirt and plain black pants hung from his drenched body while his mind remained blank, completely oblivious to the mild storm tossing leaves and loose foliage around the dirt path. The squad members – with the exception of Saam and Salvador - had already headed back to camp for the night, leaving him them in the fading sunlight of Dxun.

To an outsider the path he stood upon would be like all the others on the overgrown moon of Dxun. It twisted down hills and wore its way through rock, looping around and connecting with others as it went along. Few knew how to traverse the paths safely, and even fewer knew the way to Saam's location.

And there they stood, under the canopy of trees and strong plants growing from the steep cliffs above, mourning the loss of their _alor_. Their unwavering eyes were downcast to look upon the polished black helmet that once was Jatne's. As per Mandalorian custom, her body was to be burned by the closest living relative. To the squad's dismay, that was Vadim, who was nowhere to be found.

Lacking guidance, they went to the only place they knew was safe – Dxun. The moon orbiting Onderon was a Mandalorian safe haven, and one of Jatne's homes. It only seemed right to return there. However, the leaders there would not allow any of the remaining squad members to burn her body, claiming it had always been Vadim's predetermined job. Upset with the situation, Salvador and Saam had taken things into their own hands.

While the officials running the outpost were not going to allow anyone near the body, they relinquished her armor. After an extensive and unnecessary lecture on the proper way to tend to and honor a deceased warrior's armor, they set off to give Jatne a proper funeral from their own customs. Having been brought up by commoners, they knew that an honorary way to mourn was with a tombstone and flowers. Lacking a body to bury, they built a small shrine – consisting of nothing more than thick greenery, a few robust wild flowers, and her recently polished helmet.

It was obvious that a few other Mandalorians from other foreign backgrounds had the same idea. Much to the chagrin of the original descendants Mandalorians, a small cemetery had been created throughout the ages off to the side of an infrequently traveled path. They descendants had given argument – claiming it was foolish to worry about moving a warrior's body, bury it, and maintain a memorial site. The best way to honor them was to recite their names everyday – prayer included – and polish what remains of their armor. The deceased would want you to be prepared for a battle, not fussing and getting hung up on their death.

Saam let a sad grin grace his features, pondering the irony of the situation. His mind drifted to the thought of several guards standing watch over Jatne's cold body, awaiting a relative that was most likely never going to come. And here he was, standing beside the crouched form of Salvador, doing what little they could to honor their fallen sister.

For a brief moment Saam let his eyes drift to the face of his comrade. Salvador's eyes were squinting from the rain (they had agreed earlier that it was the rain and that neither were crying) and his mouth was pulled down in a scowl. He had taken it rather hard – first her death, then they weren't even allowed to bury her. He had pleaded the most, as Saam recalled, to burn her body. The leaders had quickly shot down his plea to bury her, and then continued to throw salt on the wound, harshly saying he was not 'closely related enough' to burn her remains. He was mortified, claiming that every single one of the squad – with the exception of Ladimir, but they left that out – had gone through the proper ritual of induction, making them all family by Mandalorian standards. They ignored him, saying that Vadim had the only right to do so.

"I'm heading back, _ner vod_." Salvador stood up, his back stiff and bloodshot eyes lingering on the familiar helmet. "You want to stay." It was a statement, not a question, and Saam said nothing in reply. The silence dragged on for a few moments before Salvador turned towards camp, never once looking at Saam's face. "I'll leave you to say goodbye then." With that said he slowly made his way through the undergrowth and blindly followed the path back, wet leaves squishing under his boots.

The day was nearly gone now, and the cliffs were cutting off almost all of the light. With practiced easy Saam withdrew a Death Stick and balanced it between his lips, fingers automatically pulling out his lighter. For a brief moment the walled-in path was bathed in light before he put the lighter away. He took a long drag on the Death Stick, the end glowed a comforting red. The immediate area was slightly illuminated and in the light Saam saw a gleam of blue and black.

"She fought for you…" The dark figure stood just outside of Saam's vision, only his lower half in view. "She protected you… For all that time, she took care of _everything_ for you, and how do you repay her? You leave her to fight on her own. You disgrace the _manda_, you disgrace this _alit, _and you disgrace _her_."

Saam's lips parted, the Death Stick falling mutely to the ground, sizzling as the falling rain doused it. "Who the hell are you? You don't know what happened, I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly." The cloaked figure moved swiftly towards Saam's shaking form. Before Saam could react, cold, gloved hands were wrapped around his throat, and the shadows swam into his vision, rendering him unconscious.

† Vendetta Squad †

"Baby? Baby, it's time to get up. Your friends are here. Baby? _Baby?_"

Saam slowly awoke to what sounded like the most beautiful voice in the galaxy. His whole body ached, especially his neck and back. His eyelids felt crusted shut with sleep, and his limbs were stiff.

He desolately recalled the dark man on Dxun and what could only be described as an attack. He couldn't help but wonder if he had been killed, and this was his afterlife calling to him.

His sluggish mind eventually came around and pried open his eyes.

_Yes,_ he thought. _ I have definitely died._

He gazed confusedly at what he could only call an angel.

His angel had green skin, long brown-black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and sharp facial features. Her eyes were a deep, soul-searching brown. Without his brain's permission, his eyes had unknowingly made their way down to her robust chest, causing his brain to come grinding to a halt.

She gave a lighthearted laugh before turning to an unseen person behind her. "I think he will be just fine." She turned back to face him. "Won't you, baby?"

Saam finally got his mind to focus, noticing that her slightly clawed hand was petting his hair. It was then he realized he was laying on what looked and felt like a hospital bed. A quick look around the room confirmed that he was indeed in a medical bay of some sorts. There were several other beds in the room, but only two on the far side were occupied. The strong and slightly repulsive smell of a medical center filled his senses as the fog in his mind dissipated. The walls and floors were a clean color of gray, blue illuminators rimmed the bottom and tops of the walls. Terminals were set up in numerous areas around the large room, some beeping and monitoring nearby patients.

Salvador walked around the green angel, looking at Saam venomously. "He _should_ be fine after a long nap like that. He slept the whole way here, too, and hasn't even seen Jatne yet."

All the loose pieces and parts of Saam's slowly turning mind clicked into place then. With a start Saam sat up, almost knocking the still smiling woman from her seat beside his bed. "What do you mean I haven't seen her? They won't let me near the body!"

Salvador's eyebrow rose. "Don't let her hear you calling her a corpse. She'd be upset if you wrote her off already." His face changed from serious to grave in an instant, noticeably crestfallen. "Although I don't think she'll be in any sort of condition to listen to anyone soon."

"What…" Saam turned towards the green, smiling angel, looking for answers. She tilted her head and gave him a pitying look. "But… she's dead. We… built her a _grave_… Vadim was supposed to be there, but we couldn't…" Angel continued to look at him sadly, the cheerless smile never leaving her beautiful features.

"I know, baby, you told me all about while you slept."

"While I…?" He looked back towards Salvador, now thoroughly confused.

Salvador gazed down at him skeptically. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but you've been asleep the whole trip here. Abhay thinks you accidently took the wrong sleeping pills – instead taking the ones for the captured drexls. You were really out of it when you went to lie down. You weren't looking so good yourself when we landed, so once we got Jatne taken care of we dropped you off, too."

"So… she's alive?" Salvador paused for a moment, before awkwardly nodding his head.

Saam unconsciously rubbed his throat, an image of Jatne's helmet resting on a bed of harvested plants and a shadowy figure looming over him crossing his mind.

_It must've been a dream…_

"So where are we?"

"Manaan. It wasn't the closest trip, granted, but we figured it would have the best medical assistance."

_And Vadim is more likely to notice us here,_ was the unvoiced – but clearly received – message between them.

"I'm Iasha, by the way. I've been taking care of you for your stay here."

Saam couldn't help staring dazedly at the lovely woman in front of him. "You're… my nurse?" She nodded, smiling prettily at him. "I don't mean to be rude but… Aren't you a Falleen? How are you here?"

She laughed, her perfect teeth shining in the white light of the med center. "Yes, I am. The Selkath don't mind me being here. I don't cause trouble and I've helped bring in profits for their kolto. They didn't need much more convincing." He nodded stupidly, still staring at her. There was an awkward silence before Salvador cleared his throat.

"Well, since you seem to be cozy right where you are, I'm heading back to the ship."

"Wait, what about Jatne? Where is she? I need to see her."

Iasha raised her hand and resumed petting his head, smiling sadly at him while Salvador looked at the floor.

"What? What's going on? Can I see her?"

"Baby, you won't be able to see her for a while. She's in… well, she needs a lot of help right now, and the doctors might need to operate again. It's been two days and they haven't seen improvement, so-"

"_Two days?_ I've been out for that long? Why isn't Jatne in a kolto tank right now? Isn't that why we're here?"

"We don't have the funds to pay for it right now, Saam. We're lucky Abhay had stashed away some money, or we may not even be here now. We… we just have to wait for Vadim to show up," Salvador said, looking gloomily at the floor. "Until then we can just hope the medical staff here can help."

† Vendetta Squad †

_**Translations for Chapter 8:**_

_Alor -_ Leader, Boss

_Ner vod -_ My brother

_Aliit_ - clan name, family


	9. Chapter 9

† Vendetta Squad †

Salvador grimly watched various inhabitants of Manaan pass by his shadowed table. He and Abhay had found a local cantina that served human food and had a view of the platform's small plaza. The mediocre establishment attracted only a few customers, most of which looked like regulars as they sat at the counter, chatting with the sole waiter on duty. Most of the wandering figures that despondently strolled the area were either human or Selkath - the humans mostly dressed in mercenary and traveler clothing, while the Selkath donned nearly identical blue and brown uniforms.

A cold glass of water was shifted from one hand to the other as Salvador mindlessly observed his surroundings. They sat closest to the open front of the cantina in a corner booth. The plain metal benches and polished grey table were raised above the ground a few inches by a platform that lined the back of the cantina, giving them a broad view of the mostly open plaza. A small fountain puttered right outside the cantina, offering a soothing sound to relax troubled minds.

Salvador was stiffly reclined back on his bench, elbows propped on the edge of the table as his right foot tapped agitatedly on the dull metal floor, boots clicking quietly in the silence. Abhay watched Salvador's sweating glass of untouched water slide back and forth across the tabletop as he mechanically took a sip of his own chilled drink. It was the first time in days that they had the opportunity to relax, but even though they had changed out of their armor and into casual garb, they both felt unable to unclench their weary muscles. Their mission was complete, and this was normally the time to enjoy the credits they had earned.

But this time was different. Not only were they using what little savings they had to pay for a squad mate's expensive medical treatment, but their last client - the same one who had sent them to Kashyyyk in the first place - had disappeared, final payment in hand. They were short on credits and short on leadership.

"...We're going to need to take another job soon in order to keep Boss here. Our savings are drying up fast."

Salvador didn't stop obsessively sliding his cup back and forth, looking as if he hadn't heard what his companion had said. His eyes kept scanning the thin, almost non-existent crowd that shuffled around in the open plaza.

"We're lucky Iasha took so well to Saam and was able to cut the expenses down, but she's just a nurse. Knowing how the Selkath run things, they won't let us keep _alor_ here much longer unless we pay up. In the end the doctors are going to stop the treatments, regardless of Iasha's insistence," Abhay said firmly. His words, as serious as they were, seemed to leave Salvador unfazed. "We _need_ credits, and fast."

The two lapsed into silence. After several minutes passed by, the stillness unchanging, Abhay hunched over his glass, closing in on himself. His thoughts wandered to when he had carried Jatne's limp body into the medical bay two days ago. He had stoically walked through the cold metal halls of Manaan with Ladimir following close behind. The boy's face was pale and his hands trembled violently as they gripped the rolls of bandages and bloody cloth that had been shoved in his arms by a frantic Abhay. The squad medic had tried to keep his distress from showing on his face, as he knew that Ladimir was watching him. In an effort to keep the boy from worrying himself crazy, Abhay was acting as if everything was completely under control.

But as he felt the wet warmth of blood seep through the bandages on Jatne's lower back and soak his gloves, he knew that everything was spiraling out of his grasp. Her injuries were far from anything he could take care of, and Abhay doubted that the few credits he had stashed away would be enough.

He couldn't bring himself to believe what had happened. The idea that Jatne might die from anything other than old age was simply incomprehensible. A stray piece of shrapnel might be the end of her, and it was _frightening_, to say the least.

It didn't help matters that Saam had knocked himself out with drexl sedatives. Abhay had quickly looked at him, wanting to get back to Jatne to redress her wounds. Aside from being unable to wake up, Saam seemed fine. But after sleeping through a day and a half with no end in sight, Salvador had then carried him to the medical bay.

The beautiful and gentle Iasha had greeted them on both occasions - first quickly redirecting them to the doctors who would perform Jatne's surgery, then to the patient's quarters where she personally tended to Saam.

So here they were now, a day after arriving on Manaan and waiting for news on  
>Jatne. Saam had decided to stay at the medical bay, no doubt for the company of the beautiful and doting Iasha. Ladimir - having been the one to find Saam passed out on his bunk - felt it was his duty to stay close to the still dazed Saam. And Abhay had searched out a place to get a drink, Salvador trudging silently behind.<p>

"He'll come."

Surprised by the sudden statement, Abhay looked up at his comrade. There was no need to clarify who he was talking about. There was one man in this universe who would be able to help them, but that person had long since disappeared and wasn't likely to come back any time soon. Deciding it was unwise to upset Salvador further, Abhay kept his opinions to himself.

"I'm heading back to check on Saam," Salvador said, still not looking at Abhay. He shifted out of the booth and stood, stretching his limbs and back after sitting quietly for hours.

Abhay watched his friend from over the rim of his glass as he took another sip. As Salvador turned to leave he called out, "Send Ladimir over. Poor kid's been guarding Saam like a loyal pup for the last three hours. Tell'm I'll buy him something to eat."

"Sure, I'll let him know." Salvador stopped and stood still for a moment before turning to look over his should, and said quietly, "And I'll ask Saam if he's up to another job yet."

† Vendetta Squad †

"So, baby, what do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you want."

Saam grinned lazily up at the beautiful Falleen. If it wasn't for Ladimir glaring at him from the door and his sister close to death, he would've been in heaven. "I'll love _anything_ you give me,_ cyar'ika_."

"Shireeka?" Iasha looked down at Saam from her datapad where she was taking notes of his condition. "What's that mean?"

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes, just starting to wake up from his short nap. "It's _cyar'ika_. Shar-ee-ka, it means sweetheart in _Mando'a_."

She giggled at him, the quiet noise sounding like music to his ears. She waved her hand gracefully, motioning for him to move over so she could sit beside him on the bunk. "And what, baby, is _Mando'a_?"

"It's the language of the Mandalorians. I don't know it fluently yet - at least not as well as Jatne does - but I've got the general vocabulary," he said, fingers now playing with the strands of dark hair that fell over her left shoulder.

Her eyebrow rose quizzically. "You don't know your own race's language? And I thought you were human..."

"Would it bother you if I wasn't?"

She smiled sweetly and lifted a long finger to tap the end of his nose. "It wouldn't bother me one bit."

He grinned up at her for a few moments as his hand moved to cup her cheek. She leaned into his palm, waiting patiently. "Well, Mandalorians are generally human, but there have been a few exceptions. And I've only been a Mandalorian for a handful of years, not my entire life."

"That... that doesn't make any sense, baby..."

"Of course it does. To become a Mandalorian you just have to be adopted by another Mandalorian through _gai bal manda_, then pass a few... err, tests, I guess you could say..." He thought for a moment, arranging his next words as Iasha absorbed the new information. "While you _can_ be born a Mandalorian, you don't have to be. And just because your parent is a Mandalorian doesn't mean _you_ can claim to be one. You have to at least respect certain traditions, like the _manda _and _Resol'nare_," he said, still running his fingers through the green woman's hair.

"So... you weren't born a Mandalorian?" she inquired, deciding that asking about _manda_ and the _Resol'nare_ should be saved for another time. While she enjoyed Saam's company, she did have other patients to check on. She didn't want to get sucked into a species whole history and culture.

"Nope, Jatne brought me into her family using the "name and soul" - the _gai bal manda_ - a while back. It's kind of like getting adopted, but it's more than that to Mandalorians. It's promising to abide by the Six Actions and living your life for the family." He smiled at her when he noticed her puzzled look. "It's a big deal to us. I was born an only child, and ended up with a bunch of siblings to watch over me thanks to the Mandalorian culture. I couldn't ask for a better family."

She knew that she would be behind schedule if she kept this conversation up much longer, but it was too good to pass up. "The man that brought you in is your brother then?"

"Yes, Abhay was adopted about the same time I was. We are considered close in age, by Mandalorian terms. Salvador - the one that was here earlier - is a bit older than me and Abhay, but his adoption was more like mine, which means something too. This sort of thing is extremely important to us." Saam chuckled quietly as Iasha shook her head, clearly not comprehending the weight of the topic. "Family is everything to Mandalorians. Bloodlines mean next to nothing. What's important is who you are to the family in your heart - those you swear to protect and serve with your very being," Saam murmured, his words sounding like a precious lullaby, the verses having been memorized since birth.

You could see in Iasha's eyes that a thought was forming. "Who was the woman that your brothers brought in?"

Saam quickly became grave, the comfortable and relaxed look on his face soon disappearing. "That's my older sister, Jatne. She's the one that started our little family. She did all of our _gai bal manda_, her and Vadim. She is the leader of our makeshift family and a Mandalorian by blood. Not only is she the best versed in the Mandalorian culture, she _lives_ it, day in and day out." Saam fell into a disturbed silence, his hand dropping from Iasha's hair to forcefully rub his forehead in frustration. "She truly lives her life for the family. _Manda_ will wait for her on the other side, when her time comes. I just know it."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," a new voice said from the entrance. Saam raised his head enough to look toward the wide archway that led out into the medical bay halls. There, beside where Ladimir was leaning against the doorframe, stood Salvador. His expression was grim, and his limbs were rigid. He looked awkward as he stiffly walked over to Saam's bunk. His eyes were downcast as he raised his hand, palm down, and froze. For a moment he stood still and stared at something unforeseen on the floor, or perhaps the edge of the blanket, before firmly patting Saam's calf. "So... are you going to be alright, _ner vod_? _Me'vaar ti gar?_"

Salvador gave his leg a quick squeeze as if reassuring himself of Saam's existence. From the corner of Saam's eye he could see Iasha glance between the two. Salvador's gloomy mood must have been apparent to her as well, for she took that moment to stand up and return to her duties, whispering a quick goodbye.

_"Lek, naas, ner vod."_ Saam grinned up at Salvador. "Iasha has taken good care of me."

Salvador took Iasha's old place on the bed beside Saam. "So I can see. Try not to get too cozy. We're going to need to leave soon for another job."

"Already?" Saam asked. His smile had flipped to a frown. "But... what about _alor_?"

"Exactly, Saam, we're _boracyk_, and we need more credits to pay for her treatments. If we want to keep her here to recover we're going to need to take another job."

Saam thought for a moment, thinking whether or not it was wise to dare saying the words floating in his mind. Throwing caution to the wind, he said what was on everyone's mind.

"When is Vadim going to get here? He _is_ coming, isn't he?"

It was instantaneous. Salvador's eyes stopped flickering between the other patients in the room and snapped to Saam's face. The look was cold, and he could feel Salvador's muscles tense. The restless tapping of his foot ceased, and after a few perfectly silent moments of staring, Salvador adjusted himself on the bed to better face Saam.

"What makes you think he's coming? He's been missing for a while now, Saam," Salvador whispered harshly, almost under his breath. "As far as I know, not even _Jatne_ has had contact with him since he disappeared."

Saam stared up at his comrade's face, trying to pick out and sort all the emotions that were flashing through his brother's mind.

"But you... you think he'll come. He has to, it's Jatne..." His voice was the closest it could get to pleading and still allow him to keep his pride. "It's his _first sibling_ in there... He, he wouldn't leave her, not really..."

"That's what I thought at first, but..." Salvador sighed and twisted back around to view the far side of the large patients' quarters, and to possibly hide his face. "I did some thinking while walking over here. As much as his return would make sense to me, I realize that it's unrealistic. He had his reasons for leaving, and nothing has changed since then, so I figure he _still_ has reasons for staying away. And if our _aliit_ and the _manda_ meant so little to him that he would leave in the first place... no, he won't be coming back. Not now."

"Do you think they might've had an argument?"

"Vadim and Jatne? _Nayc_, they are too similar, and have been siblings for too long. I don't think they'd have a falling-out that bad."

"But it's possible. Everybody fights sometime, especially with family. They aren't perfect and it's the only thing that makes sense. You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Salvador shook his head mechanically, eyes unfocused and staring unseeingly at the ground. "Yeah, so it must've been a disagreement they had."

The two brothers sat silently for a while. Salvador had resumed tapping his heel on the metal floor. The clacking sound was obnoxiously loud in the quiet quarters.

"So are you feeling well enough to come with me? We have to go over some options with Abhay. He seems to have an idea of what to do, so he's temporarily making the decisions. That and he's the one paying the bills."

Saam's gaze drifted over to Iasha. "Well..." Jatne's empty helmet resting on a bed of flowers flashed before his mind's eye. "Yeah, I'm all set to go."

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll be back quite a bit to check on Jatne and you can spend some time with your _besom_."

"What? She is the most charming person I ever met! She's so sweet and kind... and she's always so gentle... Iasha is very _cyare _around here."

"Ha, you mean _copikla_? I think you need to work on your _Mando'a_, _vod_."

Salvador's cocky grin broke into an all out smirk as Saam threw a feeble punch at his shoulder. Moving quickly out of the way, Salvador dodged the strike and pranced away. Grabbing Ladimir by the elbow, he maneuvered them out of the room. He called out behind him to Saam, "Hurry up and say goodbye, then meet up with us at the _epar'yaim_. _Tayli'bac?_"

"_Elek, ori'vod._"

† Vendetta Squad †

_**Translations for Chapter 9:**_

_Alor -_ Leader, Boss

_Cyar'ika_ - Darling, Sweetheart (haha, in case you didn't get it the first time)

_Gai Bal Manda_ - Mandalorian form of 'adoption' strictly translated as "name and soul"

_Manda_ - Being Mandalorian in mind, body, and spirit; also the collective soul or heaven (how it's used the second time Saam brings it up)

_Resol'nare_ - Six Actions

_Ner vod -_ My brother

_Me'vaar ti gar?_ - How are you?

_Lek_ - Yeah (Slang or short version for _elek_)

_Naas_ - Nothing (appropriate response to _Me'vaar ti gar?_)

_Boracyk_ - Broke, Penniless, literally 'between jobs'

_Aliit_ - clan name, family

_Nayc_ - No

_Besom_ - Someone with no manners, Unhygienic person

_Cyare_ - Beloved, Loved, Popular

_Copikla_ - Charming and Cute (but only in terms of babies etc. it's an insult if referencing a woman)

_Epar'yaim_ - Restaurant, Canteen

_Tayli'bac?_ - Okay?

_Elek_ - Yes

_Ori'vod_ - Older Brother


End file.
